Electrical apparatus of various types often call for the provision of ready means allowing for the convenient, simultaneous connection and disconnection of a plurality of conductors in series. Automotive vehicles represent a typical environment wherein it is desired to provide for the quick assembly of a plurality of conductors in series. As is well known, today's automobiles employ a rather sophisticated electrical system containing many wiring harnesses involving hundreds of circuits transmitted throughout the engine compartment, the vehicle interior and the trunk. To facilitate not only the initial assembly of the vehicle but also to accommodate subsequent repair, testing and replacement, it is imperative that releasable connectors be utilized throughout the numerous involved wiring harnesses. With the influx of computer controlled systems it becomes necessary to allow for the in-line insertion of electronic instruments for checking the digital circuits, not only in vehicles but a myriad of various apparatus.
Connectors according to the present category should lend themselves to fabrication in various configurations in order to accommodate multi-pole installations covering a wide range of numbers of conductors. Thus, the same basic construction should lend itself to the formation of a connector housing containing a single row of two or more conductor terminations or, a plurality of stacked rows each presenting numerous conductor terminations. It is most desirable that an improved conductor termination be provided, not only to insure the highest possible amperage rating but also to permit quick and positive insertion and retention of the terminations within the connector housing. When two such connector housings are secured together it is also important that the engagement between the respective pairs of series terminations defines the most reliable and effective mechanical and electrical juncture.